


Hallowe'en

by roo2010



Series: When They Were Young [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, hiddlesworth - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, Hiddlesworth _AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5969710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roo2010/pseuds/roo2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What else can I say? Trick or Treat!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hallowe'en

Ethan had only been with Chris and Tom two days but seemed to be settling in very well. Of course everything was still very exciting and new for him but overall things were going well. The day before Hallowe'en was a Friday and Tom and Chris decided to ask Ethan at breakfast if he wanted to go Trick or Treating that evening. Ethan's small brow furrowed in thought for a minute until he said " Is that the thing where you get free candy?" Chris and Tom exchanged glances over his head, they'd never heard it described quite like that before. As soon as they had answered in the affirmative Ethan jumped out of his chair and started bouncing on the spot chanting "yes please!" over and over again. Seeing this there was no way they could deny him now. The boys cleared away the dirty breakfast crockery and began to get ready to go shopping. Glancing over at his gorgeous boyfriend Chris could see that Tom was now as excited as Ethan and he knew he was in for a hard day getting the pair of them to concentrate on anything except the forthcoming adventure.  
         Once they were all safely in the car, seat belts buckled properly, they set off for the nearest big mall. There was constant conversation in the car as everyone seemed intent on pointing out things of interest, Chris and Tom were busy telling Ethan about places they were passing that would be a nice trip out in the future and Ethan was busy pointing out things he found so interesting that he had to tell somebody about them right then! With all that going on it didn't take very long to get to their destination, as they parked up Ethan's eyes were as round as saucers as he tried to take in all of the sights. Tom got him out of  the car and told him straight away that he was either to be holding Chris' hand or Tom's whilst they were out as they didn't want him to lose them! Ethan found it quite funny that it might be possible to lose his grown ups but he promised to hold hands nevertheless.  
     Ethan was very excited by the mall, so much so that Chris wondered if he'd ever been to one before, every where he turned he seemed to find something new to have explained to him or that he needed to have a closer look at, dragging Chris and Tom with him as fast as he could. Tom, already excited himself at the prospect of Trick or Treating the following night, was getting caught up in Ethan's enthusiasm and finding new things for Ethan to look at too, poor Chris was getting dizzy just trying to keep an eye on the pair of them! Finally they got to the store that sold fancy dress costumes, there was a good Hallowe'en display in the window so they were hopeful that they would find outfits for them all inside.  
     Entering the store Chris and Tom realised that they had made a good choice, in addition to the usual selection of pirates, convicts, police and the like there was a large section devoted to ghosts and ghouls, just what they were after. It took a lot of deliberation, and Ethan changing his mind at least 10 times but they managed to find skeleton costumes to fit them all, no mean feat when the difference in size was taken into consideration.  
      Pleased with their purchases they continued to wander round the mall, Chris and Tom knew that they would have to take stock of Ethan's wardrobe very soon, he'd brought a reasonable selection of clothes with him of course but he would need more before they knew it, they did purchase a couple of pairs of shoes and a new pair of sneakers for him as they'd both noticed the ones he wore wouldn't last too much longer. Shopping finished they headed for the car and home.  
     That evening they had their regular conversation with their English friend Lily, she was one of the first of their friends to find out about and meet Ethan and he'd taken to her like a duck to water, calling her Auntie Lily within three minutes. She thought he was adorable and enjoyed their conversations very much. This particular conversation was all about the exciting day that had just happened, Ethan was bubbling over with happiness as he showed her his new footwear and all around his new room. He seemed to grasp quite quickly the fact that Lily wasn't on the same continent as he was but that didn't stop him from asking her if she'd like to join them tomorrow. Lily apologised, saying she was very sorry that she couldn't be there in person but then Chris had a brilliant idea. "What about if you were in a video chat with us? As long as we have signal we should be able to take you with us on one of the phones" Ethan, predictably thought that idea was awesome and started jumping up and down chanting "Yes yes yes " repeatedly. The older friends giggles at his antics and decided that ultimately it was a good idea and they were fairly sure it would work.  
The next day dragged for Ethan,he couldn't wait to go out with his new Daddy and Papi but they kept telling him it wasn't time yet. It had been Ethan's choice to start calling Chris and Tom Daddy and Papi but nobody was quite sure who was who and sometimes he reverted to calling them Chris and Tom but as it was still very early days it wasn't a problem.  
    Finally it was time to get ready, Chris and Tom got dressed quickly and then Tom helped Ethan into his costume. They debated about using some face paint they'd bought to darken their eyes, nose and mouth and decided it would be a good idea. They were in a video call with Lily by now and she talked them through how to apply the face paint for maximum effect. Ethan was very confused as to why Lily wasn't dressed up and it was patiently explained to him that Lily was 5 hours ahead and so had already been out with her friends and was now back home and ready for bed, but was going to stay awake so that she could join in the American fun. Chris made sure they had Hallowe'en buckets to put their Treats in and they set off around their neighbourhood.  Ethan had never known anything like it, Chris and Tom were well liked in their area and were welcomed at all the houses they went to. Everyone wanted to know who Ethan was and they were both very proud to be able to introduce him as their foster son. For his part Ethan was very polite and well mannered garnering many compliments but also, more importantly to him, lots of sweets and treats too. It didn't seem too long before both of his buckets were full and he'd managed to eat a few on the way round as well though not as many as Tom who only had one bucketful left and was feeling very hyper but a little bit sick at the same time. Lily had had a lovely time watching her two friends interacting with each other and Ethan, she was sure that before very long they would be a happy family of three.


End file.
